Amor Verdadero: La nueva Hinata
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: qe pasaría si hina se confesara a naruto y esté la rechaza? y qe pasa si en ese rechazo ella decide escapar a un lugar donde no existan ninjas? pero si ese lugar existen muchas cosas nunca imaginadas x los ninjas? como la tecnologia? descubranlo-SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1: La decisión tomada

**ettooo..! hola! este es el 1er capitulo de mi 1ra historia sasuhina! okey tambien mi 1ra historia en general! :D pero bueno ojala qe les guste se qe me salio demaciado corto pero entiendanme no tengo mucha experiencia! DD: pero poco a poco aprendere! :3 bueno aqui les dejo mi 1er fanfic SASUHINA.**

**(*) cuentan**

**(-) estan hablando**

**(/) pensamientos**

Amor Verdadero: La nueva Hinata

*Se veia a una niña aconclillada detras de un arból llorando en medio de la noche*

-¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué fui tan tonta? no debi confesarle mi amor. reprochaba la niña sollozando.

-soy una tonta, tonta. reprendiendoce a ella misma

-nadie me extrañaría si me fuera de la aldea creo que ni siqiera lo notarían; aunque mejor dicho nadie me extrañara me voy a ir de esta aldea y nunca volveré. la niña con voz decidida mientras cogia su equipaje.

-eres un gran tonto UZUMAKI NARUTO. esto la peqeña hinata (ssii..! lo se me olvide de mensionarlo! xD -inner:seras tonta. - ya a todo el mundo se le olvida algo y yo no soy la diferencia JUM! - inner: ja ya whatever! no qiero tus tontas excusas! - JUM! whatever sigamos con la historia..! :D) corrio hasta la salida (x qe esta dentro de la aldea) de Konoha.

*llego hasta la salida de konoha no qeria mirar hacia atras pero se atrevio a girarse y y decir en voz alta (pero no grito) YA NO SERE MAS UNA CARGA! y se fue de la aldealo mas rápido qe le daban sus piernas ella aceguro qe nadie la habia visto pero no se dio cuenta de una presencia qe la vio partir de la aldea y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos qe UCHIHA SASUKE qe no pudo evitar qe se fuese ya qe se habia qedado petrificado cuando ella se fue.*

OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE:

-ERES UN TONTO NARUTO.ó a todo pulmón la Gondaime (5ta)

-pero vieja no me culpe, yo no sabia sus sentimientos trate de todo lo posible de no lastimarla. naruto tratando de defenderse

-Ese es el problema GRANDISIMO BAKA (idiota), tu nunca piensas NO TIENES CEREBRO COMO PARA PENSAR EN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS.ó euforica Tsunade

-ya ya lo siento, pero... ya la encontrarón?. naruto entre preocupado y curioso

-No aún no los ANBU y el Clan Hyuuga la siguen buscando muy freneticamente; pero creo qe ni el Byakugan la podrán localizar. tsunade con cierto nerviosismo.

*todo el mundo se maldecia ya qe venia este problema con el clan hyuuga y el colmo tambien estaba lo de la traicion de sasuke qe habia dejado la aldea el mismo dia qe hinata se fue pero mucho despues mientras todos dormian todo era confusion en la aldea nadie imaginaba qe HINATA HYUUGA fuera a dejar la aldea asi por que asi pero alli estaban ahora con semejantes problemas.*

-Tranquila vieja, yo se qe todo se solucionara ya vera qe traere de vuelta al TEME y a hinata-chan se lo aseguro. naruto con su dedo pulgar alzado y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja (tipica de el)

-BAKA! (idiota!) TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!.gritó tsunade que el humo se le salia por las orejas {valla qe caractér. -inner:jajaja x eso no me gusta lidear con ella es muy mala (ojitos de cachorrito tipo gato con botas) - jajajajajajaja tienes razón ella me da mucho miedo..! D: -inner:ejem no interrumpas la historia. -ya ya lo siento}

-Tranquila vieja seguro hinata-chan regresara y si no regresa en 2 días máximo yo mismo ire a buscarla. un presumido naruto (idiota todo esto es su culpa. -inner:ejem qe dije de interrumpir? - eemm..! no me acuerdo qe dijiste? -inner:aish olvidalo sigamos con la historia - okey okey :D)

-Aish como qieras naruto ya te puedes retirar antes qe te mate. con cara de asesina en serie

-etttoo! sssiii! cr-creo qe mejor me voy. naruto

-LARGATE YA!. tsunade

-eeh! okey chao vieja!. naruto saliendo de la oficina de la hokage casi qe corriendo por haberle echo "la broma" de decirle vieja y se fue hacia su casa a esperar nuevas noticias de alguno de sus amigos y compañeros.

FIN DEL CAP. 1

_okey okey ya lo se! me salio super corto y no tiene final emocionante pero esperence hasta el cap. 4 xqe ya desde ese cap comienza lo emocionante de la historia! :3 _

_ejem! x favor necesito sus opiniones de este 1er capitulo haganme saber cualquier cosa! _

_bueno me despido! :D BYE besos :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata

**wwwiiii..! aqui esta la 2da parte! waaaauuu 2 capitulos en 1 solo dia! eso es un record para mi! aunqe son muy cortos! bbuu..! de nuevo LO SIENTO es qe me salen muy cortos! trato de hacerlos largos pero no se me expande mucho la imaginacion! DDD: I'M SO SORRY! MY BAD! I KNOW! pero es qe de verdad trato pero no me sale pero bueno aqui les dejo la 2da parte de mi 1er fanfic qe es SASUHINA 3.**

**(*) cuentan**

**(-) hablan**

**(/) pensamientos**

Amor verdadero: La nueva Hinata

Cap. 2: Hinata

*Han pasado 4 años desde la desaparecion de hinata.

en un lugar muy apartado donde ella vivia se encuentra un lugar llamado Estados Unidos exactamente en el estado de virginia (comprendanme yo vivo en ese estado x eso lo pongo no se me ocurre otro estado. -inner: si, si te comprendo a mi tampoco se me ocurrio nada! -lo se asi qe esta bien no molesten ese estado.) en un departamento compartido (okey no estoy segura qe eso excista. - inner:deja de interrumpir! - pero estoy solo avisando. -inner: me vale madres; callate de una buena vez. - okey okey pero ya no me retes!) habia una chica de unos 16 años alistandose para ir al colegio, se peinaba su largo y sedoso cabello color noche. Iba vestida con su ropa casual qe consistia en un short jean, blusa con tirantes y unas sandalias (estoy vestida asi, asi qe no la pelen. -inner: qe imaginacion la tuya! - es qe hace un calor de mierda, y dije qe no la pelen! eso tambien va para ti! JUM. -inner:whatever sigue con la maldita y condenada historia! - okey okey! como sea) ya qe era summer y hacia un calor de los mil demonios, se veia con detenimiento mientras cogia una cajita qe estaba a lado suyo.*

-Mierda, no me gusta usar lentes de contacto; pero es la unica solucion para ocultar mis ojos. la chica mientras se colocaba esas wadas en los ojos.

~Hinata baja de una vez por todas qe ya llegas tarde para el colegio; apurate de una buena vez y baja.-. se escucho una voz qe la invitaba a bajar y desayunar.

-Si, si ya bajo. hinata desde su departamento compartido

~~~vas a llegar tarde al colegio. un señor de mediana edad.

-Si, lo se! un momento y mi desayuno?. hinata viendo a ese señor( lo siento no se me ocurre un nombre asi qe aguantense a escuchar esa palabra SEÑOR hasta qe se me ocurra un nombre)

~~~etttooo..! es qe a mi tambien se me hizo tarde, lo siento mucho hinata. el señor conla mirada en el piso.

-Aish, no importa mejor me voy de una buena vez, ADIOS. despidio hinata del señor

HINATA POV:

*Su nombre? Hinata Tomogachi (apellido inventado)

edad? 16 años

yo vivo en estados unidos de america, en el estado de virginia.

Estoy en mi junior year.

Vivo sola en un departamento compartido, aunqe total se qe alguien llegara y ocupara la otra parte del departamento, pero por ahora me pertenece por completo.

El dueño del edificio me encontro en lo mas profundo de un bosque, qe era en Tokyo/Japon y qe como nadie sabia nada de mi me trajo hasta aca y cuida de mi como un buen padre, lo quiero mucho aunqe no sea mi padre, me dio hasta su apellido; el vivia en ese lugar y justo antes de venirse aca a estados unidos para poder trabajar con mas "libertad" mejor dicho qeria conocer mas personas me encontro muy lastimada en el bosqe dice qe cuando me encontro estaba yo entre la vida y la muerte: a decir verdad no me acuerdo, solo me acuerdo de despertar en la casa del señor Tomogachi, me pregunto el nombre y yo le respondi con la verdad pero jamas di mi verdadero apellido. 1ro porqe hubiera sabido de donde venia y 2do porqe no qeria tener mas conexion con el Clan Hyuuga y parece qe funciono ya qe han pasado 4 años y todavia no me encuentran, ja seguro qe ni se molestaron en buscarme, pero poco o nada me interesa ya qe aqui tengo una muy buena vida.

Estudio en Langley High School ( por favor no copiar nombre del colegio ya qe de verdad se llama asi el colegio donde estudio, el nombre de colegio va a estar en la historia por lo menos hasta qe se me ocurra un nombre para el colegio)

SOY MUY BONITA HE DESARROLADO MUCHO MI CUERPO y por eso soy muy popular.

Fin cap.2

LO SE! me salio mucho mas corto de lo qe pense! GOMENASAI! I SO SO SO SORRY! IS MY BAD! please don't kill me

lo siento no me maten soy muy joven! DD: tengo solo 15 años

bueno gracias a todos los qe han leido abrazos y besos..!

LOS AMO!

ATT: Marshan-Uzumaki 3

PD: no me jodas karla! ¬¬ te dedicare un capitulo pero tu ya sabes cual! :3 jajajajajajajaja..! love u hija! :D

MUCHO MAYOR QUE YO!

XAU! BYE cuidense..! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Yendo hacia nuestro destino

**okey! aqui esta la 3ra parte de mi Fanfic, muchas gracias por los reviews aunqe sean criticas ya qe me hacen ver mis errores y me hacen emendar esos errores para qe no salga en es otro cap. bueno este me ha salido un poco mas largo con 4 paginas de word. MUCHAS GRACIAS X DEJAR REVIEWS me hacen feliz este es mi 1er fanfic. y dejenme explicar el FF ya qe una persona se confundio en el 2do capitulo.**

**se trata que hinata se le confiensa a Naruto a los 12 años y ella fue rechazada por él, y decidio escaparse de la aldea. Años despues aparece cambiada en un lugar donde no existen los ninjas, pero si la tecnologia en pocas palabras "nuestro mundo" es una mezcla de Universo Alterno.**

**muchas gracias x todo aqui les dejo el 3er capitulo mejorado de mi Fanfic.:**

**(-) hablan**

**(*) cuento**

**(/) pensamientos**

Amor Verdardero: La nueva Hinata

Capitulo 3: Yendo hacia nuestro destino

*En un ligar muy apartado de USA, se encontrá una aldea llamada "Konoha".

Un chico caminaba por la aldea muy distraido por sus pensamientos.*

- : Pude salvar a mi mejor amigo y no puede hacer nada por la persona que me ama, o que me amaba.

Porque de seguro que ahora me odia, ya que me fui a hacerme mas fuerte y eso retraso que valla por ella y seguro que ella piensa que no me importa. Ahora ya traje al Teme de Sasuke y ahora me voy a sumir en la busqueda de Hinata.- dijo un chico alto moreno, rubio y ojos color cielo.

-Que piensas tanto DOBE?.-pregunto un Moreno alto de cabello y ojos color onix.

-SASUKE-TEME!.-grita un euforico Naruto -¿que haces aqui?. muy curioso Naruto

-HMPH! Solo esto de paso.-. respondio sasuke

-ooohh! Bueno entonces ya me voy, voy a comer quieres venir conmigo?. naruto

-¿RAMEN?. sasuke con cara deformada

-PUES CLARO, es la mejor comida de TODO EL MUNDO.-. dijo Naruto muy feliz y un brillito en los ojos.

-NO. friamente Sasuke

-¿Pero?.-. trato de hacer reaccionar a sasuke

-NO, odio el ramen, es lo unico que tragas ¿no puedes tragar otra cosa que no sea ramen?. sasuke

-eemmm..! nnoooooo..! YO AMO EL RAMEN.-. dijo Naruuto con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Eres raro DOBE, bueno mejor me largo antes que me sigas jodiendo. sasuke desapareciendo del frente de naruto

*despues de unos minutos sasuke ya estaba muy lejos de naruto, estaba al frente de la mansión Hyuuga. Comenzo a recordar todos los sentimientos hacia la Heredera Hyuuga que ya no estaba entre ellos ya que habia desaparecido hace ya más de 4 años, pero el se prometio que no dejaria de buscarla aunque este del otro lado del mundo, eso no le importaba y nunca le importo, él la iba a encontrar de cualquier forma no iba a perder el AMOR de su vida por que está desaparecida, mejor dicho eso era para él demostrar cuanto la amaba y ama ya que eso nunca va a cambiar, comenzo a caminar alrededor de la mansión Hyuuga la observada detenidamente, viendo donde su amada vivia antes que desapareciera de la faz del mundo ninja.*

-¿Comó estará ahora?. preguntaba Sasuke – La extraño demaciado ¿dondé puede estar en estos momentos? Yo moriría por ella, mataría a cualquier persona solo para estar con ella, yo de verdad la amo. decia en un susurro inaudible para el mismo.

-¿Con quien hablas SASUUUU-KUUNN?. una voz melosa y asquerosa (ya saben quien es)

-¿Qué te importa Sakura? Además no me digas SASU, odio que me digas así. sasuke comprimiendo el odio de su voz

-Pero Sasuke yo siempre te he tratado así, ya que eres mío.-. dijo sakuperra digo sakura con voz melosa tratando de hacerla "sensual"

-¿YO? ¿TUYO? Ja! Ni en tus más locos sueños Sakura, pues prefiero estar muerto que ser "tuyo", me das asco sakura eres una molestia. Sasuke con odio impregnado en cada palabra que decia.

-Pero Sasuke, tu sabes que te amo. sakura con voz asquerosamente melosa

-Anda a amar a tu ver&/%(censurado) yo no te quiero ver ni en figuritas, me darían muy feas pesadillas. sasuke con todo su odio pegado a cada palabra que le decia. (esa es la actitud. -inner:MATALA)

-… dijo nada sakuperra ya que sabia que iba a ser inutil y porque sabe que yo la puedo matar en cualquier momento.

-Mejor me largo de aqui, ya no te quiero ver la careta de mosca muerta. sasuke yendose a la oficina de Tsunade.

/Tengo que hablar con esa señora, para que me de la misión de ir a buscar a Hinata sin descanso alguno, ya no quiero perder más tiempo, además sería mejor ya que no tendria que verle la careta a sakura ya no la soporto más me tiene hasta las casillas./ pensaba sasuke entrando a la torre del Hokage.

*Sasuke toca la puerta con muy buenos modales (kyaa que lindo) y escucha un "pase" de parte de la hokage, ya dentro Tsunade se solprendio al verlo (¿quien no?) ya que el no hiba casi para nada, solo para pedir misiones de alto rango.*

-Mmmm..! ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Ya quieres otra misión?. la Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, pero no cualquier misión. sasuke con un rostro muy serio.

-Mmmm..! ¿Qué sera?. Tsunade cambiando su sonrisa del rostro a un rostro serio como el de sasuke.

-Quiero que me mande en busqueda de Hyuuga Hinata.-. dijo sasuke con tono serio.

-¿Hyuuga Hinata?. Tsunade sin creerselo tenia su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-Si, como escuchó; Quiero ir en busca de Hyuuga Hinata, yo la traeré de vuelta sea como sea. Excepto muerta, claro porque despues no serviria para nada la misión.-. dijo sasuke tranquilo pero serio.

- ¿y para que quieres TU ir?.-. pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad, no era normal de sasuke ir en busca de alguien que no sea para matarlo.

-Porque quiero.-. dijo cortante sasuke.

-Mmm..! esta bien.-. dijo Tsunade

-Pero quiero ir solo.-. dijo sasuke antes que Tsunade siga que valla con alguna molestia.

-Lo siento Sasuke pero no puedes ir solo a algun lugar que ni tú sabes donde!.-. Dijo Tsunade

-Yo me las soluciono solo. sasuke con fastidio en la voz.

-Lo se Sasuke pero ni tú ni yo sabemos donde puede estar. Tsunade

-AIISSHH! Esta bien, ¿con quien tengo que ir?.-. pregunto Sasuke.

- Pues vas a ir con tu equipo y por si acaso tambien ira Sai, como rastreador.-. dijo Tsunade.

- Da igual mientras la tonta de Haruno no se me acerque, todo estara bien.-. dijo Sasuke

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Como quieras Sasuke.-. dijo Tsunade

- ¿Cuando comienza la misión? .-. pregunto Sasuke antes de irse.

- Mañana en la mañana, claro si quieres.-. dijo Tsunade.

/¿ NO QUERER? Esta mujer esta loca, OBVIO QUE QUIERO, mientras mas rapido mucho mejor./ pensaba Sasuke

-No hay problema .-. respondio friamente

- Excelente, dile a los demas sobre la misión ya que los estare esperando en la salida de Konoha.-. dijo Tsunade.

- HMPH .-. fue lo unico que Tsunade tuvo como respuesta, ya que Sasuke desaparecio.

/ ¿Que tramara Sasuke con todo esto? / se preguntaba Tsunade.

MANSIÓN UCHIHA:

-Por fin.-. se decia sasuke ordenando su ropa ya que sabia que se podia llegar la occasion de no regresar tan pronto que digamos.

-Ahora debo ir a buscar al Dobe y decirle sobre la misión y decirle que le valla a decir a Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura y a Sai y todo estara listo.-. se decia Sasuke.

SALIDA DE KONOHA:

-Muy bien chicos ya saben su misión, es ir en busca de Hyuuga Hinata y traerla de vuelta! ¿Entendido?.-. dijo Tsunade

-HAI .-. dijeron al unisono.

-Yo la traere de vuelta, ya lo vera vieja.-. dijo Naruto.

- Naruto sera mejor que te vallas o no iras ya que estaras en un hospital TOTALMENTE en coma.-. dijo macabramente Tsunade.

-eemm..! eeetttooo..! hey chicos no me dejen solo.-. grito Naruto yendose corriendo hacia donde los demas seguian caminando sin esperarlo.

/ JA! ¿El traerla de vuelta? Ya quisiera, YO LA VOY A TRAERLA, el solo sera una carnada; jajajajajajajjaa/ pensaba Sasuke.

FIN capitulo 3.

okeyyy..! ya me salio un poco mas largo, gracias x los reviews aunque sean criticaas ya que me hacen ver mis errores.

y sigo diciendo: NO ME JODAS KARLA YA TE DEDICARE UN CAPITULO, PERO TU MISMA YA SABES CUAL ES! ¬¬

bueno muchas gracias por todo besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Etto bueno este es un mensaje para avisarles que borraré este fic para editarlo y re-subirlo mejor.

Así que sorry por los que pensaron que por fin actualice, le voy a cambiar hasta el nombre. Aún no estoy segura como lo llamaré.

Gracias por ustedes que estan leyendo esto, puede ser que hasta hoy, mismo suba el primer capitulo.

Los quiere millón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

-SasuHina4evr-


End file.
